I Thought I Knew You
by Angel2
Summary: An angsty fic about Sora and her past boyfriend. Rated R for language, violence, and sexual content.


I Thought I Knew You   
By: Angel 

Hai Hai minna-san! I just wrote this today--September 1, 2000. I wrote it in school today. He he um......lets just say my American History AP lecture wasnt very exiting........... 

Disclaimer: This is mine. The characters are not. You all know that by now, so I'm gonna stop. 

(Well Mark is mine. ALL MINE. I created him, you didnt and neither did Toei Animation. So if you want to use him in a story, do me a favor, email me and tell me that ur gonna use him....dont just steal him away.......arigato!) 

* * *

_This is dedicated to my friend Vita--luv ya girl!_

I Thought I Knew You  
By: Angel 

I was sitting there in class, staring blankly at the blackboard before me, my teacher's words not getting through to me. This was the meanest teacher I had. She put people down when they didnt solve the problem correctly. She was a true bitch.....but hey what can I do about it? 

"Sora Takenouchi! To the board!" her voice said, rising to almost a yelling state. 

I was startled out of my thoughts. 

"Um....err.....me?" 

I heard the giggles of my classmates all around me. 

"Yes. To the board!" she said. "And the rest of you--SILENCE!" 

I slowly got out of my chair and went to the blackboard. I stared at the equation written in the pale chalk and shook my head. 

"Do you need an invitation Miss Takenouchi? Solve the problem!" 

I looked at the equation again and picked up the piece of chalk. I frowned and tried to work it out. 

Convinced that I had gotten it totally wrong, I put the chalk down and stood next to the problem, facing the rest of the class. 

My teacher scanned the problem and frowned. 

"Incorrect" 

The class began to giggle again. I was beyond mortified. 

"Sit down Sora. Maybe next time you'll pay attention to me instead of wrapping yourself in your doodles" 

I walked back to my desk, utterly embarassed. The giggles continued after her remark. I slouched in my chair, hoping I would disappear. 

"You guys, come on shut up; you're embarassing her" his voice came. 

My head jerked to the right when I heard his voice. It was Mark, one of our [Tai and I] good friends in elementary school and through 7th grade. We had lost touch in 8th grade and now we were in the spring of senior year. 

"Mark get up here!" the teacher said, her words piercing through the air like blades of ice. 

Mark stood up and went to the front of the class. The teacher spoke with him briefly before letting him go back to his desk, a detention slip in his hand. 

The teacher continued on with the lesson. I leaned over a bit to talk to him. 

"You didnt have to do that you know"  
"Yeah I know. Just wanted to do something nice I guess"  
"Well now you have a detention to prove it"  
"Its okay"  
"Good cuz I don--"  


"Miss Takenouchi, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?"  
"No ma'am. I just wanted to ask him for a pencil"  
"Dont ever let it happen again!"  
"Hai, gomen nasai" 

I glanced back at Mark who just winked and held a thumbs up at me. I gave him a small smile then turned to the blackboard before I got in trouble. 

* * *

I stuffed my books in my locker eager to get home already. Today was Friday. Finally, the weekend. I turned to leave my locker. 

"Hey Sora! Wait up!"  
"Hey Mark" I said, turning around.  
"What's up?"  
"Not much"  
"Listen, I was wondering if I could come over and study with you tonight"  
"Study?"  
"Yeah. I have this huge American History test on tuesday and I have to get on it right away"  
"Oh....sorry. I cant tonight. No visitors at my house"  
"How bout my place?"  
"You're place?"  
"Okay! My place it is! See ya tonight! Ja!" he said quickly running to the exit door.  
"What the hell?" I said, confused. "Damn does that kid talk fast......... I swear if he makes a pass at me, my knee will be rammed up between his legs in two seconds flat......." 

I walked to the exit shaking my head. 

_This is _not_ a good idea............._

* * *

"Hey! Come on in" a cheerful Mark said, allowing me to go inside his house. 

It was a big suite, accompanying a kitchen, a living room, and two bedrooms. 

"Anyone home?"  
"Nope. Its just you and me" he said smiling. 

_Somehow that's not very reassuring.............._ I thought, forcing myself to smile. 

"Sofa good for you?"  
"Sure"  
He laughed. "Who would have guessed, me asking a girl to sit on my sofa. My parents would flip. They'd think that I was gonna get all sexual on her or something"  
I laughed nervously. "Imagine that........" 

_Wait a minute. What do I have to be afraid of? He's my friend.......I can trust him, ne? He wouldnt do anything like that to me............ _

You better hope so sister........ my mind told me. 

"So what are we going to study for first?"  
"I dont know" he said, turning on the radio, putting on some pop/rock station. "Can you study with music?"  
"Of course. I adapt. Especially to anything music related" I said, smiling.  
"You're still the same old Sora" he chuckled.  
"Yep"  
"Okay!" he said, plopping down on the sofa next to me. "Now what?"  
"We could start studying"  
"That works" he said pulling out his American History book. 

We smiled at each other and began to study. 

* * *

Mark and I simultaneously slammed our books shut. We looked at each other and laughed. He stood up. 

"Want something to drink?"  
"Sure. Coke please"  
"Coming right up"  


I looked around the room. I was proud of Mark. He had changed since I'd first met him. In my eyes, he had changed from the flirtatious guy I had once known from middle school to the nice sophisticated guy that he was now. He had not once tried to make a pass at me. I had slowly begun to let my guard down hours ago, which my mind kept yelling at me that doing that was a huge mistake. 

"Here ya go" he said, handing me a cup.  
"Thanks" I said, drinking my coke thirstily.  
"Want to watch a movie?" he asked me, drinking his drink.  
"Sure" 

He got up and put on "The Matrix" He turned off the lights and we began to watch the movie. 

Suddenly, within 15 minutes of the start of the movie, my vision began to get blurry and my head was spinning. 

"Woah......"  
"Sora you okay? You dont look so good......" he said, getting right next to me and holding my shoulders.  
"I....I feel dizzy......"  


I felt my eyelids go heavy and finally their weight was more than I could bear. I felt my head go light, and finally my unconsiousness was slowly taking over. 

"Sora? Sora dont black out on me! SORA!" 

His words faded in my mind as the darkness continued to envelop my mind............ 

* * *

The guy dragged the girl's seemingly lifeless body into the moonlit room. He lifted her up and tossed her on the bed like a rag doll. She slept there angelicly.........innocently........ But soon those qualities would be gone forever. 

He stripped down to just his boxers and got on the bed, straddling her. He looked upon her lustfully. He reached for her shirt, undoing the buttons of it, revealing her white bra. He stared at her.........like this. Vulnerable and defensless......... 

After a while of stripping her, he had finally gotten a chance to look at the naked body of the one girl he had loved since elementary school. 

The one girl that everyone wanted. 

The one girl that his best friend stole away from him. 

The one girl that he would make his. 

The one girl he would lose his virginity to. 

The moonlight fell upon her beautiful face, lighting it up. Her lips, the precious crimson, were shining in the moonlight with lipgloss. He leaned over and gently kissed her lips. 

The girl shifted in her sleep. He realized that he had better hurry up before the drug wore off. 

It was then that he began to take off his boxers............ 

* * *

My eyes slowly opened as the daylight crept into the room between the vertical blinds. I had a headache the size of Texas and my body ached all over. 

It was then that it hit me. 

I wasnt in my room. 

I sat up immediatly my mind racing a thousand possibilities a mile a minute. 

_Clothes on--check. No guy in my bed--check. Then why do I feel so.............. _

My mind choked on the word. _different................_

My hand went to my mouth as the realization hit me. Tears welled up in my eyes. _ My god............._

I ran out of the room searching for him. There was no one there. 

He abandoned me. He used me then abandoned me. 

"MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE PIECE OF SHIT!!! YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. 

My profanities echoed through the very empty house. Tears poured out from my eyes as I collapsed to my knees. 

"He..........god.........he raped me...................." I said sobbing. "He raped me..............." 

I just sobbed into my hands, collapsing to the floor. I couldnt move. All I could do was cry.......... 

And I cried. 

* * *

I knocked on the door of the house, praying to god that someone was home. 

I needed to talk to someone, anyone......... It didnt matter anymore. 

My life was offically over. 

I missed my period. 

I knocked on the door again, tears rolling down my cheeks. 

The door finally opened, revealing the one guy I could take comfort in. 

"Taichi!" I sobbed into his shirt. 

"Sora! What are you doing here?" 

"I need to talk to someone....I cant keep this bottled up anymore" 

"Come on in" 

I walked inside his apartment, looking around at the homey feeling that it brought to me. 

I heard the door close. I turned around to face him. 

"So what did you want to talk to me about? Why were you sobbing like that?"  


The tears kept rolling down my cheeks, even as we spoke to each other. But now the tears came harder, pouring down my cheeks. 

"Taichi..............I.............Ma---" I stopped. "I went to Mark's last week. We were studying together, then he offered me a drink......and we were watching a movie.......then............" 

I was silent. I sobbed into my hands. 

"Shh......shh......... Its okay. Then what happened?"  
"I dont know...........I passed out.........I dont remember anything after that..........But I do know one thing. When I woke up that morning, I felt............different.............."  
"Different? You mean like........._different_?"  


I nodded and managed to force three words out of my mouth: 

"He raped me................." 

Taichi looked at me in horror. 

"Mark.........raped you?"  


I nodded and closed my eyes. 

"My god.............." he breathed out. 

I opened my eyes and folded my hands, holding my forehead with them. 

"There's more........."  
"More?"  
"Yes"  
"What is it?"  


I sucked in a deep breath and tried to force out the three little words that ruined my life forever............... 

"I missed my period"  
"You..........what?"  
"I'm hoping its just irregular or something" I chucked when I realized who I was talking to. "Nevermind. You wouldnt understand"  
"Well I know what that means...........you think you're pregnant?"  
"God I hope not............. My life is over if I am"  


He gathered me into his arms and I sobbed. 

"He must have put roofies in my drink. That's all I can think of"  
"Yeah. That makes sense"  
"I thought he was different. I thought he'd changed over all those years, but he's still the same old asshole he always was. 

"When I was his girlfriend, he never treated me like this, but now............ 

"Its too late. I'm not the same Sora I used to be.........not anymore........ 

"I thought I knew him............. 

"I thought I knew him............." 

* * *

## The End

* * *

So.............whadya think? I think the ending was kinda.......not right somehow, but none the less, I think it was decent. Sorry for another angst. I'm working on dishing out the happy stuff. I was just having a bad day--I found out something terrible happened to my friend. I needed to write an angst. So, there it is. 

Um....yeah....."The Matrix" doesnt belong to me either, I forgot to mention that in the beginning. Sorry :0) 

:::Bows::: 

Well, its been a pleasure writing this story for ya. 

Till next time--Ja! 

~Angel 


End file.
